Ellethmilumel
by griZzlyAngel
Summary: She was older than the sun, as wise and graceful as any elf, and fickle as the wind. The one thing lacking about her was a true understanding of those she was charged with watching over, until one day when she is summoned by the wizard Gandalf to join a rather odd company. It is with this company that she learns the real nature of life, love and loss. 10th Walker story.
1. The Incarnation of Drnugrl

Disclaimer: I do not own 'The Lord of the Rings' trilogy. That is the sole property of J.R.R. Tolkien

* * *

><p><em>"Life stands before me like an eternal spring with new and brilliant clothes."<em>

-Carl Friedrich Gauss

* * *

><p>Chapter I: The Incarnation of Drnugrl<p>

* * *

><p>Night had finally come to the ethereal dale of Imladris, or Rivendell in the common tongue, and it was well that it did, for the day had been long and trying for those who were presently finding respite there. Among them was one known as Mithrandir, though you may know him better by the title Gandalf. Being a wizard, and arguably the busiest of all wizards, Gandalf was all but spent from the day and many days prior. One would think that exhaustion would have certainly overtaken him by now; however, the Grey Wizard was currently far from a decent slumber.<p>

At the moment he was sauntering along a narrow path that ran adjacent to the River Bruinen, just outside the borders of Rivendell, heading Southward. It was fortunate the night was clear and quite mild, with a gentle Western breeze that caused the wizard's long beard to waver and the branches of the stooping elm trees that flanked his left side to creak and rustle. On his right ran the river, its cool waters splashing and slushing softly in the otherwise quiet night. Now, you may be wondering why he was walking about in the darkness, wearied and alone, when he ought to be snug in a warm elven bed, resting and recovering himself just as his companions were. Suffice it to say, the old wizard had very good reason.

Nearly a league or so from the Valley to down along the riverside, Gandalf eventually came to slow his pace and turn towards the Bruinen, stepping quietly through the tall, smooth grass that grew there, his staff in hand, its thuds muffled by the damp earth. He approached the sloping bank of the river and it was here that he stopped. His old yet sharp eyes roved from left to right, surveying the steady flow of the water, the light of the full moon overhead reflecting in the swells of it. It seemed from this tranquil place that there was no impending darkness unfurling from the East; that the world was safe and unmoving. It was deceiving and dismal to the wizard, who knew that such things could no longer be just. The world was swiftly reshaping, though for good or evil still remained uncertain. With The One Ring in the possession of a hobbit there was hope to be had for the world of men yet.

A strong gust of wind hit Gandalf suddenly from across the river, stirring his beard and mane, billowing his grey robes and quite nearly sweeping him off his feet. He steadied himself, grasping his wooden staff in both hands. His ears perked as the rustling of the leaves and grass became whispers, speaking his name, wondering of his presence there. A faint smile crept upon his lips. He had indeed come to the right spot at the precise time. Now it was just a matter of coaxing her...

"Sister Drnugrl, why do you marvel at me so?" he spoke to no one directly, still facing the river. "Do you not recognize your brother?"

There was a long, pondering pause and Gandalf began to think perhaps she had drifted elsewhere. Again the powerful wind blew from nowhere, harassing the elms and lying the grass flat at the wizard's feet, though he himself was not bothered. Rather, it felt as if someone had graced him with an embrace, but was quickly swept away in an instant. Gandalf watched in awe as the Great Wind struck the water of the Bruinen, bringing it upward into a twirling spout, then without warning it ceased and returned to its original state.

Gandalf's smile grew somewhat sad and he drew a long, slow sigh.

"Yes, I have missed you as well, Dear Drnugrl," said he, casting his gaze upon the opposite bank. "My work has increased tenfold since last I visited you and I'm afraid that it will only continue to do so, especially in these times.

"I assume that you have heard tell of the rising power in the East? He is ever strengthening, the Dark Lord, and he means to find what was once lost to him. He knows it has been found now, as I'm sure that you do also: The One. I will not say where it lies, for even in this serene location spies of our enemy may be lending ears.

"You wonder why I am here and so I will tell you. I have come seeking your aid, dear sister. Your time has come to join me. I can no longer battle the darkness alone, now that our brother, Curumo, has betrayed us. I need you, but more importantly our Fellowship needs you. The road ahead is a haze, but I know it will not fare without effort. You must reform yourself and take to flesh. The time has now come, Drnugrl."

The Great Wind started back to him from over the river, sweeping up a marvelous torrent as it did so, passing over and around Gandalf, circling him like some sort of miniature cyclone. It left him, but enveloped the immediate wood, violently tossing the elms about, sending chunks of earth airborne. The wizard, as awestruck as he was, had to shield his face with his cloak, for the spinning gale was tossing dirt, branches, stones and other natural objects every which way in a wild fashion to the point it was rather dangerous to stand in the vicinity.

Eventually the wind died down and only the slight breeze and running of the water could be heard once more. Gandalf lowered his arm that he held his cloak up with, his blue eyes blinking rapidly.

In the shadow of the looming elm trees stood the slender figure of a woman. Gandalf could sense her wariness and uncertainty as she hovered there, so he called to her gently.

"Drnugrl, do not be afraid. Come forth into the moonlight."

To his surprise there came a swift answer from a velvety, almost inaudible voice.

"I am not afraid, Olorin. I am just unaccustomed to this form. It is... _tight."_

"I would have to agree!" laughed Gandalf. "No doubt it will take some getting used to, but I think in time you will find it to be less tight and more secure."

"Are they not one in the same?" was Drnugrl's soft retort, her shaded figure gliding forward away from the trees.

"Not quite." said Gandalf, watching as his sibling stepped into the pool of silver moonlight that shone down upon the path between the trees.

Naked and lithe she stood, her ashen skin seeming to reflect the light of the moon, her snow white mane cascading down around her shoulders in glistening ripples that fell to the small of her back. Drnugrl, keeper of the innocent and friend to the mother, now encased within a delicate human form. She was a remarkable sight to behold in all her purity and grace.

"I join you now, Olorin, my beloved brother. What needs are to be met? Where is this fellowship you speak of?" said she, her voice still soft, but her tone strong and unwavering.

"Needs will be met in due time. The Fellowship rests now in the valley of Imladris. You shall meet them in the morn, after you have been permitted by Lord Elrond. In the meantime, I think it best if we found you some suitable attire so that you may clothe yourself. You'll soon discover that this particular form is highly vulnerable and should be kept secret from others."

Together, brother and sister Maiar walked along the path beside the River Bruinen heading for Rivendell, speaking to each other in tongues that only they could comprehend, delighted to be in like company for a change.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Hello to you all who have taken the time to read this. This is my first 'Rings' fiction, so be gentle with me. I consider myself a diehard fan of the Tolkien universe and hold a high regard for it, not only because it is so beautifully rendered, but because it actually has a special place in my heart for personal reasons. With that said, I will do my utmost best in the telling of this tale and I can only hope others will find it enjoyable. I am open to criticism, but please, no flames. I've done much studying on the lore of this series, but I may miss things from time to time, or even get something wrong. Please feel free to correct me and explain. If something is unclear to you, don't be afraid to ask me in a review or PM. In addition to Tolkien's lore, there will be some of my own mixed in here. Key word 'some'. This story will be long and detailed, for it will span the entire trilogy. Updates will vary. Though I may throw in a bit of bookverse in here, this story will be based for the most part on the Peter Jackson movies. That is all I have to say at the moment. Take care!<p> 


	2. Insufferable Hobbits

Disclaimer: I do not own 'The Lord of the Rings'. I am just a fangirl who takes pleasure in Tolkien's works.

* * *

><p><em>"The only way to make sense out of change is to plunge into it, move with it, and join the dance."<em>

_-_Alan Watts

* * *

><p>Chapter II: Insufferable Hobbits<p>

* * *

><p>All was quiet in the peaceful valley of the elves when Gandalf returned with Drnugrl, who was padding close to his side, her wide eyes widening still as she took in the world with this newfangled point-of-view. Throughout all of her existence, Drnugrl had only ever dwelt near the River Bruinen, and had never once considered visiting elsewhere, even to Rivendell, which lay close to her home. She now wished she had. Although the hour was late, she could nonetheless sense the dreamlike serenity that seemed to penetrate and sedate the mind as she tread within the borders of the elven dale. Here the breeze had died down, though the air remained crisp and cool, and a delicate scent of some sort of unknown vegetation wafted through it. Far off Drnugrl could hear the dull roaring of multiple waterfalls, along with it a soothing symphony from a sundry of night creatures.<p>

As Gandalf led her along a stone pathway that gradually ascended towards a grand house upon a slope against the valley's far wall, he quietly instructed the female maia.

"We will not wake Lord Elrond at this time, so your induction to the Fellowship must wait until tomorrow, I'm afraid. In the meantime, I will call upon one of his servants and perhaps find you something suitable to wear."

He came to a stop when they reached the foot of a flight of stairs that arched upward to the entry door of the house and Drnugrl mimicked his motion, halting next to him. Gandalf turned to her, his gaze thoughtful.

"I think it best that you go conceal yourself in the gardens over yonder until I have obtained your outfit. I don't believe anyone would still be awake at this time, but just for extra precaution."

Drnugrl gave a nod in assent, pivoting and gliding away from the wizard in the indicated direction, swift and silent like a passing shadow beneath the moon.

* * *

><p>"You know, Merry, I don't think I have ever actually been full from a meal before. Not even at our holiday feasts did I feel so content as I do now. It's a bit... unsettling."<p>

Away back in the Last Homely House of Lord Elrond, in a spacious and warm chamber, there were two hobbits that had not found sleep as of yet. The one named Merry emerged from the lavatory that was attached to the room, stretching his arms above his curly-haired head, yawning widely.

"I concur." said he, scratching the back of his neck and striding over to his bed with purpose.

"You think breakfast will be just as spectacular?" the first hobbit wondered, sitting atop his own bed, cross-legged, resting his chin in his cupped hands.

Merry, who had climbed up into the bed and brought out his trusty pipe, was in the process of filling it with the little stash of weed he had left from back home in the Shire, shrugged his shoulders.

"I'd say it's almost a guarantee."

"I don't suppose they would know anything about second breakfast, or elevenses, or luncheon or afternoon tea either."

"I doubt it," said Merry, topping the weed off. "Perhaps this is the opportunity for you to teach those who are ignorant to our tasteful culture?"

This notion seemed to make the other hobbit perk up a bit, straightening so that his hands dropped into his lap and he was looking directly across at Merry, his green eyes alight.

"Yeah, you know I never thought about it, but these big people really would do well to know a little more about us hobbits!" said he enthusiastically.

Merry nodded, half-listening as he was mostly concentrating on igniting his pipe.

"Indeed, Pippin."

The hobbit, Pippin, was now energized with the prospect. He slid off his own bed, one of the two beds that were far too large for he and his companion, and strolled out onto the broad balcony that extended from the room, all the while the wheels in his head were turning.

From his languid position on the bed he occupied, Merry smirked at Pippin's back, taking a long drag from his polished pipe. It didn't take much to set a fire under the young Took and it was always a pleasure to witness once one had. And Merry was an expert at doing so. He knew his baby cousin like he did the back of his hand. Pippin may not have been a very wide hobbit, for he had quite a bit of filling out to do yet since he hadn't even reached adulthood, but that did not hide the fact he had a heated passion for food. More so than even Merry did himself, and that was saying something, because he was likewise a hobbit, and it is a well-known fact that all hobbits shared a love for food.

A few minutes had gone by in utter silence, which was a rarity in the presence of Pippin Took. Merry craned his neck to get a look at Pippin outside, noticing his cousin was watching something intently from the veranda of their chamber, leant so far over the baluster he feared that the younger hobbit would tumble right over it.

"What are you looking at, Pippin?" said he, tendrils of smoke expelling from his mouth and nostrils due to his most recent draw on the pipe.

The Took did not answer straight away. He was indeed engrossed in whatever he was witnessing below and it rather made Merry slightly curious.

"There's a naked lady down there in the garden, Merry." he finally came to respond in a hushed voice.

Merry choked on his pipe. "A _what?!"_

In an instant he was out of bed and had hastened from the room out to the balcony to join Pippin, almost throwing himself over the side in an effort to see the nude female. His eager features fell however, when he saw that there was no woman at all below them: just a fountain, a multitude of flora and what appeared to be a common housecat stalking around, probably in search for a tasty midnight snack. Merry heaved an aggravated sigh, straightening and throwing a scathing look at his cousin.

"Don't give me such a nasty look, Merry! She was _right there, _I swear!" insisted Pippin, pointing like mad at the supposed spot. "She had this long, white hair and-and pale skin-like-like the moon! In fact, I think she was sort of glowing like it-"

"Oh come off it, Pippin!" Merry snapped, punching the younger hobbit's shoulder roughly. "You've had your fun, now let's go to sleep! We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow, don't forget." With that he turned and shuffled back into the connected bedroom, grumbling under his breath the whole way.

Pippin looked after him over his shoulder, rubbing at the spot where he'd been struck, his brow knotted in a mixture of confusion and vexation. Vexation at his cousin for being so grouchy and confusion about the woman he had seen. For he had indeed seen a woman, no doubt about it! And she was certainly not clothed. In the second he had blinked and Merry came zipping over, she had seemingly vanished into the cool air of the night. It was so bizarre...

A sudden yawn erupted from the young hobbit lad then.

"Merry's right, I need sleep. The road is sure to be long in the following days ahead." he hesitated before retreating from the baluster, sweeping one final glance down at the garden for the mystery woman.

Little did the hobbit know, as he was yawning and clambering into bed minutes later, that the woman he had seen was still in the garden, her glassy orbs fixated on the balcony overhead. Though not as easily done as in her former state of being, Drnugrl was able to find a suitable hiding spot amid a row of bushes that golden flowers bloomed from. She wondered, as she crouched there breathing in the gentle fragrance of the flowers, what sort of creatures had been watching her just seconds ago. They were most certainly not elves. Elves Drnugrl knew very well, for they often frequented her territory along the Bruinen. These creatures had a peculiar aura about them and their cadence was nothing short of alien to her. The first one had been observing her for some time before he alerted his kin, which startled the female. Though she did not know him, Drnugrl felt that the first creature had no ill intentions when it came to her. He was young, this she knew for certain, and exceptionally inquisitive-a trait that she admired and admittedly harbored herself. The second creature that was similar to the first did not exude so much of awe as he did hunger, and this spooked the woman-like being that presently hid in the thick hedge of flowers in the garden of Lord Elrond.

There was a sudden growing sound, like that of wood tapping upon stone, accompanied by the thuds of footfalls and rustle of clothing. Someone was steadily approaching the core of the sprawling gardens, coming up the stoneflagged path. The woman stiffened instinctively within her sanctuary.

"Drnugrl? Where are you?" it was Gandalf.

She relaxed in a moment, letting out the breath she had unknowingly been holding.

"Here." said she, creeping out of the bushes in a fashion akin to a deer, noiseless and nimble.

Gandalf stood a few feet from where she had laid hidden, a light bundle of material resting in the crook of his left arm. He noted her slightly ruffled air.

"Everything alright?" he inquired.

The pale woman shook her head and motioned up towards the veranda.

"Someone seen me. It was not an elf." said she.

The grey wizard lifted his line of sight to the place she had pointed, knowing in an instant who took temporary repose in that particular chamber. He sighed with weariness, shaking his head and murmuring to himself; Drnugrl watched him closely, blinking and tilting her head.

"I should have known they'd still be wide awake... insufferable young hobbits..."

"Who are they? And what are hobbits?" questioned Drnugrl, highly intrigued.

"The two who were spying on you were hobbits and they go by the names of Merry and Pippin. But don't worry over them tonight-you'll have plenty of time to get to know them tomorrow, along with the rest of the Company. For now, take these and cover yourself. Once you've done so, we will find you a spare room in the house for you to sleep."

As the wizard handed off the pile of clothing to the woman, she responded in barely a whisper to him.

"I do not sleep, Olorin."

Gandalf seemed oddly amused by this, a small glint in his old eyes. He set a firm hand on her right bare shoulder, taking note to how cold she felt beneath his spindly fingers; her flesh form had yet to collect warmth of experience. He looked into her eyes then. They were round and unblinking, holding an infinite depth within them. She was peering into him, wise yet innocent. She was the perfect paradox that blended ageless knowledge and infantile virtue.

"My dear sister, you will find that with your new state of being, sleep is a necessity. As is eating and drinking and other bodily functions. It will take time for you to adjust, I know; however, it is not so bad once you do. In fact, you may find some of the earthly qualities to be rather enjoyable from time to time."

Something told the Grey Wizard that his Maia sibling was not wholly convinced by his words, but she inclined her head and obeyed him just the same. With some aid from Gandalf, she managed to dress herself for the first time in her life and it goes without saying that it was truly the most strangest thing she had ever done. Gandalf had not gone for anything too complicated, just a simple elven nightgown of an almost sheer white material. It was enough for now, though tomorrow he would certainly arrange her a more practical ensemble for traveling.

"Well, what do you think?" said he.

"I think it is superfluous," said Drnugrl in displeasure, studying her reflection in a shallow pond some feet away. "Tell me again, Olorin, why such things are needed? To me, it would seem only to hamper any action that may be taken."

"It is not an easy concept to understand in the beginning, but in this materialistic environment that elves and men inhabit, baring particular parts of the body is... unbecoming." said Gandalf with care, ambling over to where she was.

Drnugrl was trying to comprehend the idea, her pallid features twisting and scrunching while she thought about it. She reached her hands up to first hold her head then sliding them down to grasp her neck then further descending to the delicate mounds that were her breasts then so and on and so forth, before eventually releasing a soft sigh.

"Never did I think this day would come..."

A pang struck Gandalf's heart to hear her sound so for forlorn. He knew very well what she was feeling in that moment: restrained, dim and a desire to remain as she once had been. But she will never be what she once was ever again. Her fate as one of the Maiar was predestined long ere the creation of Arda itself, as was his. Over the many years he had wandered the expanse and time of the wide world, Gandalf had quelled much of his wild spirit. Drnugrl, however, was just opening her eyes after the birth and her spirit was anything but tame. She would need more than some time to settle in to this unfamiliar world; unfortunately, there was no time to spare anymore. They would have to make due and she would learn as she went with him as her teacher and the Fellowship as her test. It would be difficult, but Gandalf had the utmost faith in her. She need only to meet the smallest of their party to discover her nature, for she was created to safeguard those that are innocent and lend strength to the weak.

"Nor did I," he took her hands in his. "You mustn't dwell on dreary thoughts. Let us go now and I will show you to your chamber. In regards to future days, rest is imperative. I strongly suggest you get yourself some tonight, dear Drnugrl, whilst we are still in safe borders."

* * *

><p>"Rise and shine, lads! Tis a glorious morning!" rang the melodious voice of Frodo Baggins as he practically burst through the entry to his cousins' chamber.<p>

Merry started, sitting bolt upright in his bed, bleary-eyed and muzzy from deep sleep. Pippin, on the other hand, did not move a single muscle and went right on snoring lightly into his feather pillow.

"Frodo-? What?" said Merry in a scratchy voice.

"Up! Time to get up!" Frodo marched into the room, making a beeline for the curtains that had been drawn closed the evening preceding. "We've a long day ahead! You two ought to start preparing for it!"

By his jaunty and buoyant demeanor, one would never begin to suspect that they were all about to depart on a perilous journey; yet, who could not possibly be somewhat exuberant with the waking of a new day in such an immaculate place as was Rivendell? Following in his wake was Samwise Gamgee, Frodo's loyal friend and garderner. Unlike Frodo, Sam did not bound like a hyperactive hobbit child into the room; rather, he stepped in quietly and respectfully.

He watched from just inside the doorway as the elder hobbit yanked the evergreen drapes apart and bit back a chuckle when the radiant sunlight was unleashed upon the chamber and its occupants, eliciting a strangled hiss from Merry.

"I think you've blinded me!" cried Merry, burying himself under his covers.

Frodo rolled his blue eyes, walking up to the bed and ripping the blankets away from his cousin, causing Merry to object most vocally.

"Give me a chance to at least gather my bearings, you crazy old hobbit!"

"You can gather your bearings on your own time, Cousin. Right now, I ask that you get up out of bed and make yourself presentable. Gandalf says there is to be another meeting sometime this morning before we take leave." said Frodo, going to Pippin's bed next.

"Another meeting?" said Merry with patent distaste, rubbing at the crusties in his eyes. "Whatever in the world for? Have we not all the information we need?"

Frodo shook his head, pulling his youngest cousin's coverings back.

"He did not say explicitly, though he had hinted that there may be one more addition to our Fellowship. Come on now, Pippin, the sun has long since risen this morn."

Pippin groaned dramatically, kicking out his leg and hitting Frodo square in the chest, sending the older hobbit reeling backwards with a yelp.

Sam gasped and scurried forward. "Mr. Frodo!" he cried.

Merry was laughing his head off and Pippin, now fully awake, looked on at his Cousin Frodo with apprehension, knowing he'd just made a big mistake.

"That's what you get for being so bossy!" chided Merry, holding the stitches in his sides.

"Oh shut it!" snapped Frodo, readjusting his waistcoat, his face flushed pink. "You two, out of bed! Wash up, brush your hair and dress appropriately! I'll be waiting for you down in the courtyard."

And with that he left, Sam trailing behind him and shutting the door on the way out. There was a few straggling giggles that issued from Merry as he slipped off his bed and made for the lavatory, Pippin eying him and stretching.

"What's happening?" he asked through a yawn.

"We've another meeting today before we go. Apparently they're adding a new member to the Fellowship or something," Merry relayed the information provided by Frodo seconds ago. "You had better get ready, else our mad cousin will surely tan our hides."

Merry disappeared into the lavatory, leaving Pippin alone with his thoughts, which were buzzing like hundreds of bees in his head. They were adding another member to the party? Why was that? Who could it possibly be? They would not honestly do this just so they could discharge him from the Fellowship, would they? After all, Elrond had been pretty obstinate when it came to his objection of the hobbit partaking in this quest, as he considered Pippin too young. The thought of them doing such a thing infuriated the Took.

"Oh they had better not!" he spoke aloud to himself, hopping out of bed, bound and determined to go with his cousin Frodo. "They will regret it terribly if they attempt it. Even if I have to smuggle myself in one of their packs, I am going on this adventure!"

Because if there was one thing Pippin Took was an expert at, it was getting his way.


	3. Dreams Unto Reality

Disclaimer: I do not own 'The Lord of the Rings'. That be the property of J.R.R. Tolkien. I'm just a dopey fangirl having fun with his wondrous world...

* * *

><p><em>"Life isn't about finding yourself. Life is about creating yourself."<em>

-George Bernard Shaw

* * *

><p>Chapter III: Dreams Unto Reality<p>

* * *

><p><em>Evening was swiftly descending into night, giving birth to shadow. It began at a crawl, first creeping forth from under leaves and behind rocks. Soon it grew, ever gaining speed. When the very last edge of light had been nudged away by the dark, the shadow unfurled at a rapid pace, devouring the rich, green land and tainting the waters. Insatiable was it, swallowing the moon whole along with every star that shone in the velvet black mass overhead that was the night sky...<em>

Drnugrl's eyes shot open. She was lying on her back, staring up at the arched ceiling of her chamber, her chest heaving with the breath she was trying to catch. The air was refreshing in her lungs, as if she had been suffocated for a long period of time; she put her right hand upon her chest and gripped at it. There, she felt it. It was subtle, but she could feel the smooth, steady beat of her heart. A heartbeat. A smile tugged at her lips. It was such a simple thing, but at the same time very much pivotal in the way of life as she understood it. It was strange having her own now. Her own spark of life within the grand scheme of things. It was both gratifying and humbling at once.

In and out she breathed, enjoying the sensation of the cool, clean air filtering inside her, energizing her, relieving her of the darkness that had invaded her thoughts in slumber. Never had she felt so alone, so fragile, so scared...

Her musing was interrupted quite suddenly when a light knock sounded on the opposing side of her bedroom's door, followed closely by a tinkling female voice.

"Is the Lady awake? I have dressings for thee."

"Come in." said Drnugrl, pushing herself into an upright position in the bed.

The door gradually swung open inward and there was a lovely elf-maid standing upon the threshold. Like a feather on the breeze, she swept gracefully into the chamber, her powder-blue dress fluttering along in her wake, barely making a rustle of noise. Drnugrl watched her with rapt attention, her chilling blue eyes capturing every fluid movement of the elf, entranced. For however many elves the Maia had known and met, she could still not help but be captivated by their ways and being. She felt a closeness with them, for they were a people with a passionate love of creation and she was the very essence of it.

The elf-maiden faced Drnugrl then, her large, brown eyes blinking in wonder-an expression not often worn by the ancient race.

Drnugrl gave her a cordial smile, catching sight of the bundle of clothing ladening the elf's slender arms.

"Those are mine?" guessed she, pointing at the clothes.

The elf-maid made a soft sound, something like a gasp, then nodded at her and went to set the bundle of clothing down on a nearby silver Ottoman.

"Thank you." said Drnugrl.

The elf-maid bowed her golden head respectfully to Drnugrl.

"You are welcome, Ellethmilumel."

Drnugrl's head snapped directly at the elf, but the comely maiden had already slipped out of the room and the door was shut tight once more, leaving the pale woman to her previous state of pondering. She considered sleep and how it had been to undergo it for the first time; it hadn't been exceptionally hard to do, for the moment her head had connected with the creamy-white feather pillow she had entered into a surreal world that was in some respects similar to that of her former life. She was within and without her being, everywhere and somewhere at the same time. It was overall a pleasing experience, aside from the night terror that had disrupted all the good images and feelings. Drnugrl shuddered; never before had she dealt with evil thoughts. It was troubling to her and her spirit felt a heavy weight that was foreign to her making. Was this what it was to live? To suck air and have a heartbeat? Did all who were carved in flesh bear a load of darkness on their soul? If it was so, Drnugrl could not believe in what Gandalf had told her; she could never grow used to such a wretched burden.

She looked then out the great window that spanned most of the far wall, opposite the door of the bedroom she stayed in, heaving a sad sigh. Beams of gold streamed in through the patterned glass of the window from the bright sun outside, shattering upon the smooth stone floor, and gilding the walls and other furnishings of the room. Drnugrl sniffed and slid from the bed, her bare, ashen feet hitting the cool, beige stone lightly. Those delicate feet carried her smoothly over to the window, where the sunlight could bathe her. She shut her eyes and leaned her head back, relishing the loving warmth that pierced her, filling her with a strength that abolished any remnants of shadow in her heart.

"Oh what a glory you are, dearest sister Arien..." the words spilled over her lips in a richness of tongue that was comparable to that of the elves, but far more rooted, like in the way the eldest tree of the forest stood amidst the saplings.

Eventually Drnugrl was satisfied with what she had absorbed from the sun and withdrew from the window, her spirit uplifted once again. She looked around at the neat pile of clothing that the elf-maid had delivered, picking it up, examining it with curious eyes and fingers. Whatever it was, Drnugrl thought it was very soft and light in hand. The material was of a dark blue color, like that of the night sky, with intricate stitchings of silver thread embellishing it in patterns of moons, stars and flowers. She guessed that her brother had hand-picked the outfit himself.

After a lengthy time of clothing herself in the new ensemble, Drnugrl walked over to the large, ornate mirror that stood off in the corner near her bed; she looked at the reflection, not sure if she was exactly content with what it held. Her own steely eyes rather startled her and she wondered at the colorless tresses that blanketed her shoulders, lifting one stray, wavy lock between her forefinger and thumb. It was cold and slick to the touch, like the waters of the Bruinen in the thaw of early Spring. Drnugrl let the strand of hair go, frowning at herself in the mirror. The door to the bedroom creaked as someone was opening it and Drnugrl whipped around.

Gandalf's sparkling blue eyes met hers, a smile tugging at his pinned lips. He entered the chamber, his staff missing from his grip and pointed hat from his head. In its stead he had an old, pinewood pipe, from which strings of smoke drifted upward.

"I see that you've gotten your traveling wear on. Good, good. Now all that you need is a decent pair of shoes."

Drnugrl peered down at her feet.

"They _are _starting to grow quite cold, now that you mention it." said she with a smirk.

"I do not doubt it!" laughed Gandalf. "Come now, Drnugrl, for Lord Elrond is awaiting us."

Rivendell was truly a whole different place in daylight, as Drnugrl noted. There was an otherworldy atmosphere that hung within the valley after nightfall; with the sun came a new energy. It was alive with the hum of its gay residents, singing songs in crystalline voices that matched that of the most accomplished songbirds; others swept back and forth along the varying pathways and corridors that made up the expanse of Lord Elrond's home, speaking to one another in their delightful tongue; and some, like the elf-maiden from earlier, tended to the house and surrounding gardens, their breezy laughter arousing Drnugrl's wild soul so that she was sorely tempted to leave her brother and go racing off through the woods of the valley at any given chance.

The house of Lord Elrond was absolutely stunning or so Drnugrl thought. She did not, after all, have much of an eye for architecture, having spent all her existence among the grass, trees, waters and other wild things of the outlying lands. For being the first house she had ever stayed in though, she considered it beautiful, mostly due in part to its connection with the natural world that seemed to find ways of flourishing both on the outside and inside of it. The entire place exhibited a life of its own; old, knowledgable and keeping a dense history behind its walls that Drnugrl would not mind learning of one day, for she had little doubt it was an interesting one.

Finally, after a fair stretch of walking that led them up an elegant spiral staircase, the Maiar brother and sister came to a halt before two grand doors made of sleek chestnut and knobs of brass.

"Let me go in front of you and make him aware." said Gandalf.

Drnugrl nodded and watched as the wizard opened the left door and slipped inside. She was kept no more than a minute and the door popped open again, revealing Gandalf's weathered face.

"You may come in, Drnugrl."

He pulled the door wide for her and Drnugrl glided in. This chamber was by far the largest she'd seen yet; spacious and tall, with desks laden with parchments and maps, plush chairs scattered about, flowing tapestries and bookcases lining much of the walls. Attached to the room was a broad veranda, on which stood who Drnugrl could only assume was the Lord of this magnificent home himself. His back was towards she and Gandalf, but he was quickly turned around to face them. Drnugrl stayed her feet, stopping midway in the room, her sights collected on the dark-haired elf who was steadily making his way over.

When he had at last come to stand before her, Drnugrl could see that his brow had risen to his hairline and his lips parted a sliver. There was patent recognition in his eyes.

"Ellethmilumel?" said Lord Elrond in awe.

Drnugrl gave a nod of her ivory head, a grace of a smile forming on her pale lips. The elven lord was astonished and his gaze shot to Gandalf then.

"What is the meaning of this?" said he almost breathlessly.

"The meaning, Lord Elrond, is simply that I need help-and it is not the sort of help that can come from elves or men." said Gandalf.

Elrond looked utterly bemused by the grey wizard's words. Drnugrl took those few moments to appraise the elf she had known for years past forgotten. He had not come to visit her in a long time, which had saddened the Maia, for of all the elves who spoke to her, he was the one she favored most. Well, he and his children. Especially the daughter, Arwen. She was always coming to the river to sing and play and tell stories to Drnugrl.

"So you would call upon the blessed Spirit of the Bruinen, Ellethmilumel?" said Elrond in amazement, now looking at the pale woman once more. "And you assented?" he addressed her, though he'd corrected his tone so that it was much more gentle and reserved.

"Does that bother you, dear Elrond?" queried Drnugrl softly.

She held his gaze for a moment and he looked pained with confusion, hesitating as he came to speak. "It concerns me, yes." He ripped his eyes away from hers and returned them to Gandalf.

"I think it would be wise for you to give me reasonable explanation for this unprecedented event, Gandalf."

"Of course." said Gandalf lightly, striding past Drnugrl to follow Lord Elrond back out onto the veranda.

"Do excuse us, Ellethmilumel. It will only be a minute." said Elrond with respect, as if he were talking to a distinguished queen, one who is held in the highest of honor.

The elf and wizard left Drnugrl to explore the vast chamber on her own, retreating to the balcony. The veranda was wide and long, spotted with a number of seats, lounges, tables and potted plants. From here there was a full view of the majestic valley of Imladris and the sun had set to it a glittering glaze. Elrond strolled up to the edge of it, placing his hands atop the carved stone baluster.

"Why does her presence disturb you, Master Elrond?" asked Gandalf, standing at his right.

The elven lord looked at the Istari beside him, his brow bowed dangerously low.

"She has laid in secrecy for tens of ages. No one, not even Sauron knew of her whereabouts. She has aided my kin and kept the evil beyond these borders at bay. She is my good friend, Gandalf, and now you've come to bear her away. It seems that nothing is sacred anymore..."

Gandalf's old eyes widened in surprise. "You are angry with me?"

"No, I am distressed." said Elrond, his tone crisp.

"I understand that you care much about her, Lord Elrond, but we are all destined for something and Ellethmilumel is no different. She has done wonderfully in keeping safe Rivendell all these years. However, that chapter in her story is done and now begins a new one. I believe that this version may be even more of use to the greater good, what with the Shadow sprawling from the East and Saruman's descent into madness..."

A heavy pause fell between them for a time.

"So in light of Saruman's treachery you've taken it upon yourself to appoint a successor to his role in the Council?" spoke Elrond at length.

"That is not what I said."

"But it's what you intend, is it not?" the elf turned to the wizard now, a quizzical expression shaping his angular features.

"I will not pretend to know what lies ahead of us," said Gandalf, gently miffed by the elf's clever guess-work. "From what I can gather, I would say that the days will only further to darken as Sauron cultivates power. Saruman's job is to facilitate the growth and by all accounts he is doing remarkably well. You wonder why I have gone as far as to summon an ancient river spirit and I am telling you that her hand is needed in this game. She is powerful, Lord Elrond, more so than you can imagine. It would be highly foolish on your part if you were to prohibit her from an induction into the Company."

"Would her strength not be more suited to defending Rivendell? Or perhaps even the Shire?" questioned Elrond. "Surely you are able to handle the Fellowship alone? Aragorn would be steadfast in aiding you, I am certain."

"Again, the future is unforeseeable, even for myself. I, of course, am more than capable of handling the Fellowship and I know Aragorn will be as faithful as he ever is, but that is not why she is here. Ellethmilumel has many unique attributes and as I have said, is very powerful. I would like her, if nothing else, to come as my relief should something happen to me in the course of this journey."

Elrond had his gaze fixed on something far off in the distance, a grave frown weighting on his face, the thin braids that framed it wavering slightly in the wind. "And if nothing happens? What then? What service does she play?"

"Oh, plenty of them, I can assure you. Starting with a certain young hobbit who somehow wriggled his way into all of this," said Gandalf, a grin spreading on his lips. "She will have more than enough on her plate to keep busy. Think of it as her training. As a way of initiation."

"Before officially joining the Council?" Elrond put together.

The wizard gave a nod, putting out his pipe and stuffing it away within his layers of dingy grey robes. They stood there a long while it felt, with the great elf lord processing the information given to him by the Istari. Gandalf knew all of this had been fast in acting and left Lord Elrond scarce time for mulling things appropriately, as should have been the case. It was both a difficult and simple decision to make; difficult, in that permitting one of his greatest allies to leave on a most hazardous quest was not something he had taken into consideration before; simple, in that with such power she carried it made utter sense to send her along.

With a defeated sigh that was not usual of the elf, Elrond seemed to have come to his decision and he spoke like that of a father who was preparing to let his daughter go.

"I think it would be in the best interest of everyone involved that she be included in the task. All that I ask for is a few moments alone with her to bid my farewell."

Gandalf nodded, clasping Elrond's shoulder with warmth. "Of course."

* * *

><p>"Now, there are a few things we must change, one being your name."<p>

Drnugrl looked surprised. "My name?"

The two Maiar had left Elrond's study seconds ago after Drnugrl had made her private parting with the elf lord and were now heading towards the Eastern side of the house for a meeting with the Company that Gandalf had arranged prior.

"Yes. Though we know each other by our true titles, others know us differently. Just like how the elves call you Ellethmilumel and I Mithrandir. However, throughout most of Middle Earth I am known by a far more common word: Gandalf. Which is what you shall also be addressing me as for now on. I think I know of a good name for you; it is simple yet sturdy in nature. You are Eima. Yes, I think it is a good fit.

"Along with your new name comes a few other entailments. You have taken on that of human flesh form, so you are indeed human by all intents and purposes; however, you are not of mortal blood. You are in fact endowed with all the properties that I myself possess. Of couse, that is not to say you will have no need to sharpen up a few tricks and talents. I have a few extra years of experience on you, so do not be envious or discouraged if something does not automatically come about. In contrast to me you are female, which unfortunately may only complicate matters in this new life. We must take that into account. A woman with extraordinary abilities is not usually admired here. You will be safe within the Fellowship, but outside of it you are vulnerable. Take what you know and use it to your advantage, but never use it in the case of enmity. Nothing good will ever come of that, I can assure you. You will learn much and will continue to do so until all of Arda has faded away from memory and time, so be sure to keep an open mind and close lip. Give advice when it is asked for and not just when you see fit. Refrain from judgement. Do not doubt the strength in others, no matter how small or frail they may appear. But most of all, Dear Drnugrl, beloved sister, _love_. Love unconditionally. I can never quite stress this enough.

"Now you are Lady Eima, my dearest friend and keen apprentice. You are from Ered Luin, in the Far North. Your exact origins are unknown to even me, though it can be said you are of an ancient royal bloodline that is all but extinct-which accounts for your somewhat exotic appearance. Are you following so far, Eima?"

The pale woman who would be from this moment hence forth known as Lady Eima looked to be pondering on something, nibbling her bottom lip, brow creased in the center. She eventually came to nod, saying:

"So, Gandalf, where is our Fellowship?"

* * *

><p>Anxiety was eating away at Pippin's soul while he waited with the rest of the Company upon the circular platform that served as the spot of the Council of Elrond just a couple of days ago. He fidgeted consistently, twisting this way and that in his chair, swinging his short legs to and fro, bobbing his curly head to look around every few minutes. On either side of him sat one of his elder cousins: Merry on the right and Frodo on the left. They had all ate a short breakfast in a private quarter with Bilbo only minutes before and already the youngest hobbit's stomach was beginning to growl demandingly. He groaned and hoisted his legs up onto the chair and folded them one over the other, resting his chin in the palms of his hands. He tried to occupy himself by counting the various birds that flitted by, their colorful plumage gleaming in the dazzling rays of sunshine. One could truly not have wished for a better morning: the sky overhead was a gorgeous cerulean dotted with sparse fluffy white clouds that moved along gradually in the Western wind; the air was warm yet held a crisp quality about it, a sort of freshness that reminded one of newly trimmed flowers or grass; somewhere in the depths of the elven city the chiming of some instrument could be heard, accompanied by a clear, high voice that could only belong to one of the Fair Folk.<p>

A minute or so had gone by and Pippin sighed loudly, unfolding his legs and dangling them over the chair edge once more, swinging them back and forth so vigorously that he was causing himself to bounce. He glanced sideways at both his cousins. Merry was smoking his pipe, his eyes closed, apparently relaxed; meanwhile, Frodo was conversing lightly with Sam, who sat on his left. This somehow annoyed Pippin, his elder cousins not paying any attention to him whatsoever. As if he were some sort of afterthought. Of course they would not mind him being omitted from The Fellowship when they barely cared about him now. Did they not understand the pressure he was under at this very moment? He could very well be sent back to The Shire with a rolled up piece of parchment in his hand and that would be the end of it. His nerves were at wit's end. He could not take it a second longer, with all of them so content and confident around him, while he sat there with a fretful mind. Sticking his legs straight out and raising his arms above his head, Pippin released a sudden noise from the pit of his belly that sounded like a mix between a squeak and a burp with the volume of a shout. The startled Fellowship turned their eyes onto the hobbit, bewildered expressions splayed on their faces.

"What in Heaven's name was that, Peregrin?" said Frodo crossly, recovering from nearly having his heart attacked in his chest.

"I cannot take this waiting around! It's driving me mad!" cried Pippin in hysteria, springing forth from his chair.

Merry, who'd not been so perturbed by his cousin's weird outburst as the rest had, expertly shot forward and snatched the collar of Pippin's shirt with the hand that was not holding a pipe, yanking him back down into his seat none too gently.

"Merry!" whined the young hobbit, shocked and abashed.

"Hush! You are acting absurd, Pippin," said Merry in a sharp tone, knocking the younger hobbit round the back of his head. "You wanted to be a part of this thing, so shape up, will you? Elseways, Gandalf won't think twice about giving you the boot."

"I'd say I already have gotten it..." said Pippin miserably under his breath, slumping so deep in his chair that his chin came to rest upon his chest.

Thankfully the old wizard came strolling along some few minutes subsequent to the whole exchange between the hobbits. The Fellowship was all at once alert, all the members straightening in their seats, placing full attention on the elderly man as he joined them on the platform.

"Finally!" said Pippin under his breath, though loud enough that Gandalf heard.

"Finally?" echoed the wizard, amazement drawing on his weathered features as he turned to face the youngest member of the Company. "I indicated no specific time for the meeting, only that it would be somewhere after breakfast, so how can I possibly be late, Master Peregrin? Take heed, patience is a virtue."

All eyes were on Pippin now, and he slumped even further down in his chair than before, his cheeks tinted a deep shade of pink. Frodo patted the top of his head, while Merry snorted in amusement, which earned him a mean pinch on the arm from Pippin.

"If we are all settled then," said Gandalf, eying the hobbits, in particular Pippin, then cleared his throat. "Firstly, I thank you all for coming. I am sure that you are all quite eager to find out what this is all about, so I will not delay a second longer. Come here, my lady."

The Fellowship looked puzzled at the mentioning of a female and even more still when said female strode around the corner and out onto the platform as well. Silence fell among the circle of males, their gazes drawn to her striking features; everyone, save for Pippin, was rendered speechless by her mere presence.

"That's _her! _That's the lady I seen last night in the garden, Merry!" said Pippin in great excitement, poking at his cousin's arm.

Merry, who had been completely enthralled by the pale woman, jumped a bit in his chair at Pippin's touch, the curly hairs on his head and feet standing on end as if electrified by lightening.

"Shut up, Pip!" he hissed back, highly irritated.

"Both of you, please, be quiet." said Frodo with unusual sternness.

Paying no heed to the hobbits, Gandalf took the woman's nearest hand in his own, and introduced her. "This is Lady Eima Ellewynth, of Ered Luin. She is a fine, dear old friend of mine, who has in recent years been shadowing me as an apprentice of sorts. To answer the question on your faces, she is to be accompanying us as the tenth member of our Fellowship, by recommendation of myself and Lord Elrond."

There was again silence and again the first person to break it was Pippin.

"So I'm _not_ being replaced? Oh! Thank heavens!" he said, his spirits elated.

Frodo and Merry rolled their eyes, but Gandalf cocked a bushy eyebrow at the young hobbit. Next to the wizard, Eima blinked and her mouth quirked to the side, amused by the queer little creature. She recognized him as soon as he did her, remembering him to be what Gandalf called a hobbit. There were four in all within the Company, all of them possessing heads of lavish curls and large, hairy feet, which Eima found to be funny. It was then that she looked to the rest of the members, surprised by the diversity; there at the farthest chair sat elegantly in it a handsome, young elf; some few seats down from him, nearer to the hobbits, was a stout, red-bearded dwarf who held a heavy-looking instrument across his lap; across the width of the platform from them were two men. One that Eima was familiar with, the other not so.

"What, may I ask, was the purpose behind this recommendation?" inquired the unfamiliar man, scrutinizing Eima with hard, skeptical eyes.

"The purpose, Lord Boromir, is that she made a request upon me. She wished only to represent her dying race in the vanquishing of the evil in the East. Being my apprentice as she is, I could not deny her. I think she is to make a good addition, as does Lord Elrond, otherwise I am certain he would not have given his blessing. Does this explanation suffice you?" said Gandalf.

The man named Boromir looked from Eima to Gandalf to Eima again, seeming very reluctant as he gave a slight nod of his head. His stony gaze then remained on Eima for the length of the meeting.

The second man, the man that Eima knew well, got to his feet and bowed his head to her.

"Welcome, Lady Eima, to our Fellowship," said he in a gracious manner, his voice a pleasant, low tenure. "I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn. This is Boromir, son of Denethor," he motioned to the man beside him first, then toward the elf and dwarf. "That is Legolas, son of Thranduil, and Gimli, son of Gloin."

The elf and dwarf, Legolas and Gimli respectfully, rose from their seats as well and bowed to Eima, welcoming her into the Fellowship. Aragorn's sights fell then on the four hobbits and immediately they stood and mimicked the former. Each bowed in turn and introduced himself to her. The first to do this was the hobbit with raven curls and brilliant blue eyes that rivaled her own icy orbs; his name was Frodo Baggins and he spoke in a fashion that Eima had not anticipated. Though he looked young in years, his voice and tone reflected that of a much older and learned person.

The second to introduce himself was one of the two hobbits who had spied her the night before. He had a confident air about him and a clever face and eyes that twinkled with intelligence. His name was Meriadoc Brandybuck and he was determined to make himself stand out from the rest, with his chest puffed and chin held up in the air.

The third hobbit was the other one who had seen her last evening. The boisterous little thing bowed his whole upper torso at her, then snapped back to his original position, beaming at her with a most lovable, innocent face. He said his name was Peregrin Took, but apparently everyone called him Pippin and that's what he liked best.

The fourth and last of the hobbits was a bashful sort, who did not seem too eager to share his title with her. He barely made eye contact with Eima as he mumbled his name, fiddling with the cuffs of his shirt. Eima strained her ears and just caught the words Samwise Gamgee before they were whisked away by the valley breeze.

"Yes, good, very good," said Gandalf once they'd finished, nodding his head. "So, now that you've all been acquainted to our new member and she with you, I think it would all be in our best favor if we make off at once. Needless to say, the road in front of us is a long one. The sooner we take to it, the better."

* * *

><p>AN: Hello everyone, hope you all enjoyed the latest installment of Ellethmilumel! I still feel rather conflicted about the outcomes of this chapter, but whatever, it is what it is. Sorry if it seems chunky, I wrote most of this out of order and in different times. Anyway, I would greatly appreciate reviews! If you have any burning questions, drop me a PM or leave it in the review, it does not matter.


End file.
